Night and Day
by thehybridmikaelson
Summary: It is Stefan's and Elena's wedding in a short while. But why can Elena not stop thinking of Damon?  Based on The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift


**This. Is my most unplanned one-shot ever. It's based off The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift, a song I heard a very long time ago and have associated with Delena ever since; I read the books before I heard the song. Listen to the song when you're reading this and it'll make so much more sense. I'd give ya'll a link but links don't work on here. If you'd like, though, here's a link without the /s and .s because that does work: **tco4TKVoCW**. There's a dot after t and a / after co. If that helps. **

**I hadn't planned to write this, but it just came to me today. It's not been planned and isn't proofread and is a whim. It's also a little rough around the edges, you could say.**

**But I don't want to smooth those edges out. I like them rough in this one.**

**It's entirely fanon, with no vampires (I know). And it's a little bit of a mix of the books and the show; mostly Tyler Lockwood when it comes to that. Marked T for safety, not entirely sure if this fits into K+. Vicki and Katherine (and even Anna?) do not exist. =)**

**I tried to make the characters canon, though. Sorry if anyone felt OOC. **

Night and Day

Perfect.

That is what Stefan is.

Stefan Salvatore, my match made in heaven. My fiancé. Stefan has short brown hair and olive eyes. He's tall and lean and really handsome. He's also amazing and kind and beautiful and intelligent and sensible and so, so_ good_. He's like sunrise: light and warm. He's the perfect gentleman; on a date, he opens my doors and closes my doors. He'll kiss me goodnight. He gets along with my parents and my friends. My friends are so, so jealous of me. They all tell me quite clearly that if I ever break up with him, they will be there to snatch him up and I won't get him back, ever. Or Caroline does; Bonnie is dating Jeremy, which is a bit weird, but they're both happy.

And then they tell me that we're never going to break up, because that is how perfect we are for each other.

Stefan is sweet and caring and _he loves me. _

But Stefan isn't what I want.

Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother. They've never really gotten along, not since they were very young. It was because Stefan was the good son. Their father preferred him over Damon, and Damon was jealous. They were both originally from Mystic Falls but moved around a lot because of their father's job.

Damon is several years older than me. I'm seventeen and he is twenty-three. Too much of an age difference, my parents and Jenna, who's my aunt and has seen Damon once, say. That wasn't the only thing Jenna said, though. She also said that he was closer to her age than mine. Jeremy doesn't like me at all; he says Damon gets too possessive of me. Bonnie doesn't like him either; she says that he isn't good for me. Caroline is a different story, she finds him very good looking. Matt hates him because, well, he was the first person I dated after Matt himself, and because we argued so much, all the time.

Every single one of them approve of Stefan. And it makes sense, too.

Damon isn't as tall, has very dark hair that looks black sometimes, and very light blue eyes. He's very pale, paler than Stefan is. They have barely any resemblance, if it weren't for their name and the Salvatore ring, you wouldn't think they're brothers. _Blood brothers,_ Damon told me regretfully once.

Damon hates Stefan and vice versa. But Stefan believes Damon is heartless and cruel and cold because he cares for no one but himself. That isn't true. He cares for me. Or he did. I can't believe he would care for me now.

I met Damon in the Mystic Inn one day when I was there with Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline immediately claimed him as hers. She went to him and brought him over to our table. He was fascinated by me and talked to me only. It took me two weeks to get Caroline to talk to me again, because she was that upset.

Damon and I, we just… clicked. Damon was sweet with me, and he was passionate, and he really loved me. But Damon is Damon. And Damon is impatient and possessive and jealous and _destructive _and everything I ever wanted and opinionated and crazy and complicated. And we argued all the time. We argued because I felt sometimes that I needed my space, and he didn't understand that. We argued because he didn't get along well enough with my parents.

When I was with Damon, I felt so much. It was a rush of emotions, a mixed blur of everything. There was passion and heat. There was fury and anger. There was happiness and giddiness. There was hopelessness; there were times when I didn't know how I survived around Damon, there were times, many times, I broke down. And there was love. I loved him and he loved me, and sometimes it was so strong it was overwhelming.

But_ I _miss him. And I miss being with him and the kissing and the way he argued and how I was always, always right and the possessiveness and… I miss Damon.

With Stefan, we're just… happy all the time. He compliments me all the time, tells me I'm beautiful and I'm perfect, he tells me he loves me. He gets along really well with my mother. She loves him; she's likely to adopt him if I don't marry him. He gets along with dad and plays videogames with Jeremy. Even Matt likes him; he says that Stefan keeps me happy. He's not wild and crazy. He's charming. He's sweet. He's adorable. Stefan is safe and comfortable.

But even though I'm with Stefan and supposed to be happy and the perfect image of a glowing bride, I'm… not. With Stefan there isn't the passion I had with Damon. And I'm up till 2 AM cursing Damon, because I'm supposed to be happy with Stefan. Even when I'm not with him, he won't leave me alone. I don't mean physically, he has left me alone since the day I told him to, the day Stefan came back to town.

I broke up with Damon because of Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler Lockwood is Mayor Lockwood's son. He tried to, well… rape me. He was drunk at a party and he was forcing himself onto me. Nothing serious would have happened because he drunk enough that I could push him off if I tried hard enough, but… Damon happened. He came in between and fought with a drunken Tyler. The next day Tyler was in the hospital with three broken ribs and a crack in his skull.

We broke up that day. I had never, ever seen Damon that way, and it frightened me. We argued for hours and I cried and he even apologized in the end. But that was it. We broke up. He loved me so much he acted rashly and angrily and nearly killed Tyler.

Stefan doesn't know any of this. He knows we went out and it ended badly, but he doesn't know what the bad end was, or how much more there was to my relationship with Damon compared to my relationship with _him_.

And he doesn't know that I'm faking my smiles and doesn't notice that my laugh is hollow. No, I'm not suffering from a broken heart. But as we get closer to our marriage date, I am growing number and number. I don't feel anything at all.

All I can think is: I was never like this with Damon.

Mayor Lockwood, who has been appointed as the minister, is speaking. Stefan is glowing. When dad escorted me down the aisle and into his arms, he whispered to me that I look beautiful in my wedding dress.

I'm thinking of Damon.

I look toward Mr. Lockwood, who is speaking the vows:

"Do you, Stefan Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Mom convinced me to go for the traditional Christian vows. I look at everyone smiling encouragingly at Stefan, and mom's legs tightly crossed.

"I do." Stefan says, loud and clear.

Mayor Lockwood turns to me.

"Do you, Elena Gilbert, take Stefan Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I look again at everyone. Mom is smiling, looking oddly relieved. Dad looks proud and a little bit sad. Jeremy looks happy. Bonnie is grinning and Caroline is looking delighted. All for me.

I take a deep breath, and say as clearly as I can,

"No."

**Liked it? Hated it? Review? Thanks. =)**


End file.
